Confinement: Eternal Damnation
by Jiggywidit
Summary: Rin and Haru are about to do some swimming on Rin's waterbed, but they keep getting interrupted. This is it. Get ready for it... again? Free!Crackfic.


Things you should know before reading:

this is a sequel to 'Confinement,' a fic I also wrote in the first week Free! aired, you don't have to read it

I thought the fact that Rin wears a police outfit in the ED song was such an amazing coincidence to the fic stated above it's partly why this fic exists

even if you've read Confinement this will probably still be really freaking weird

probably even better

* * *

><p>"Here we go," said Rin, clasping the fluffy pink handcuffs to the headpost of his bed. He cackled in delight as Haru struggled lightly.<p>

"You said there would be a pool."

"Yeah, I lied. But this is just as good."

Rin pushed down on the edge of the waterbed. It caused a wave within from end to end.

"Oh. Ohhh..." Haru whispered breathily.

He could feel the vibrations of precious water along his back. As if on cue, his face flushed and his eyes glittered. He began to roll on the bed like a kitten in a field of catnip. Rin watched on in amusement. This was starting to look like the beginning of a porno.

Rin unbuttoned his police uniform shirt and laid one knee on the bed. "It looks like this party is just getting starte-"

"Rin! I've apprehended the criminals!" Rin's door burst open and some kind of country music filled the room. It clashed horribly with the dubstep that was already playing.

Sousuke stepped inside, and the country music got louder.

"...Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Behind him, he dragged along two chained prisoners.

"Tsk." Rin backed off, and any chance of a RinHaru BLCD was lost.

"Wait... Ai?!"

"Senpaaai..." Nitori held back tears as he held up his own handcuffs. "Why meee?"

Beside him, a kid who looked like a younger Mikoshiba gazed excitedly around the room. He said nothing.

"Uh, Sousuke? I think you got the wrong guys."

"Impossible!"

Haru ignored everything and continued to roll around, moaning whenever his movement was cut off by the handcuffs. Rin's eyes and fingers twitched in impatience.

"Whatever," he muttered at Sousuke. "Take them in to the precinct. Just... don't bring them to my house next time."

"NOOO, SENPAAAI..."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Sousuke turned to leave when the door burst open again and smacked him directly in his face.

"Haru! We've come to rescue you-... Whoops." Nagisa and Makoto unwittingly entered the fray. They stared down at the once-conscious Sousuke.

"Oh!" said Nagisa, snapping once. "Is this the new transfer student?"

Makoto entered panicking-mama-hen mode. He took Sousuke into his arms while hyperventilating. When it was clear the only bed in the room was taken by a handcuffed Haru, he situated himself on the floor next to Nitori (who had completely given up and resigned himself to the fetal position) and laid Sousuke's head in his lap.

Nagisa looked around the room. On one end, Rin looked like he was about to engage in some kinky activities with Haru. On the other- dread and despair emanated from both Makoto and Nitori. The latter was still chained to the knocked-out transfer student. His gaze followed the trail of the other chain towards-

"OHMYGOSH, WHO ARE YOU." He stared down at the Mikoshiba lookalike, stars in his eyes. The red-haired boy stared right back, golden eyes sparkling. Nagisa grabbed him in a tight bear hug and rubbed their cheeks together. "You. Are. So. Cuuute."

The Miko-double rubbed back, giggling happily without making a noise.

"NAGISA-KUUUUN!"

Everyone who wasn't unconscious or rolling on a bed stared at the door. Rei entered, pushing up his glasses. "Excuse me," he said politely to no one in particular.

"We've got a problem! The Shoujo-Atmosphere Machine is out of control!"

Rei rolled in a rather large machine, It was spouting out large amounts of cherry blossom petals and a bunch of lights projected onto the walls. Soon, the whole room was a white and pink fluffy mess.

"It won't stop. I've looked for switches, buttons- the like, But nothing!"

===

Across the room, Haru stopped wiggling. Rin noticed and when he turned to look, he froze. Their hair swept in the artificial wind along with the petals.

"Rin," said Haru in a clear, strong voice. "I want to swim with you."

Rin began to tear up.

===

Rei hurriedly cleared his throat.

"Like the machine's name states, my theory is this- the machine activates in the presence of a romantic atmosphere. Whenever it senses one, it reacts automatically without the need of a switch. I am still confused about the type of power source it uses, but my guess is-"

"Too long; didn't read." Nagisa was now petting the red-haired boy, who was petting the forlorn Nitori.

"NAGISA-KUN."

"Rei, don't you feel lucky this time? You've finally made an appearance!" Nagisa pointed at the boy who was probably Mikoshiba's younger brother, cleanly changing the topic. "Look at this kid, he's just like you! Not even making an appearance in the first episode but he's already in the opening and ending songs!"

"I suppose I do feel a little grateful..."

Nagisa squinted around. It was getting harder to see on account of the swirling mass of pink showering them all. "I wonder who his voice actor is..."

* * *

><p>Sousuke opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the center of his forehead throbbing. A bump would form soon, he was sure. He could feel someone stroking his hair and looked up. A kind face blurred into view.<p>

"Are you... an angel...?"

Makoto chuckled softly. He continued stroking Sousuke's hair with a small smile and a flush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Rei suddenly remembered their plight. Which was a bit weird, considering there was no way he could ignore it.<p>

"That's the least of our problems! With all the homoerotic undertones this anime provides, I'm sure this machine will explode any moment now!"

"Don't worry, Rei-chan," Nagisa took both of Rei's hands in his. "I promised to take responsibility, remember? We're going to fix this. Together."

"Nagisa-kun..." They stared deeply into each others' eyes.

The machine exploded.

* * *

><p>...yeah.<p>

Some facts!

-The closest fujos will get to a RinHaru BLCD is the Duet CD's drama. Miyano's never done a BLCD and will probably never do one. Fortunately, every other Iwatobi member's VA is in on the business. If you wanted to, in the deep recesses of the internet you can find a Hirakawa/Yonaga track (Rei/Nagisa moaning at each other).

-The Shoujo-Atmosphere Machine is probably a real thing.

-There is no info on the Mikoshiba lookalike at the mo. Seriously, nothing. The wikipedia page/wiki pretty much states without stating that he doesn't exist yet!

-If Sousuke and Makoto have any interactions later, I'll probably be more active on this site *wink*

Thanks for reading.


End file.
